User talk:NeonSpotlight
Keane Every reference to "Neon" reminds me of you. Not creepy, right? "Well you were happy where you were But that girl she reeled you in This town was never good enough 'cause she was gonna see everything And if you ever spoke of love She just smiled and put you down 'cause she was making other plans She had a vision of light and sound She said the neon on the river will light my way..." 00:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC) : :S 12:08, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Also, Amumu_the_Sad_Mummy#comm-255414 (page 6) 21:50, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Rights Hi Neon, I don't feel like I need Chat moderator powers for now. Could I use Rollback instead? Thanks, Quote sounds Hey there. I like this one champion I bought recently and I want to add quote sounds to his wiki. I extracted all sounds of his in mp3 format and I don't know how to host them and to properly add them to wiki page. Some people directed me to contact you about it. Page I want to edit: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Ziggs_the_Hexplosives_Expert/Background Audio files I have (320-bit mp3): Dropbox folder share P.S. If I will manage to learn how to do this, I might even be interested to fill all missing quote sounds here. Regards, Varnagas 09:32, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Moving Champion-specific basics of Jungling to Strategy Hi. I was editing the Jungling page for Summer Rift and I thought something. Can we add a jungling strategy, or just some basic information to jungle, to the strategy tab in the champion pages. It would make a lot of sense since it is a strategy that people already do, and it would greatly reduce the length of the long jungling page. (ClariS 05:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC)) Few Things Hi, we have the same avatar. Also, I like the idea of the "M" icon, but you should read my blog about chat mod icons. 06:21, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I already read it, as indicated by my comment. :x Also, already changed my avatar back, I don't like the sideways look. 06:53, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Sometimes comments on blogs don't load for me when they're made, so I hadn't seen it. Also, what do you think about the pink eye from ? I hadn't thought of it, but I did like the idea. 17:20, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Xcuse me? What exactly did I said to upset you on Teemo Page? I apologize for any inconvenience, but still I don't get it at all.Qan2211 04:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Heard on the radio: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9qtRcHJVI8 :S 01:27, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Account Security I need your help with securing my account. Twice now, somebody has gone into my account to vandalize other pages under my name. The first time, I was able to pinpoint the source as some of my school friends and take necessary precautions (making sure I log off, etc.) I thought this was all that would need to be done; however, it has just happened again under the Gangplank page (and I don't even remember going there today). It isn't my friends this time, but I think it's possible might have actually gotten my password or hacked onto my account seriously this time. Is there any way for me to change my password or otherwise ensure the security of my account? I'm not the kind of person who vandalizes wiki pages; other users can vouch for me. I don't want to be condemned for vandalism I didn't commit :( LordTenebros 14:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC) LordTenebros One more thing, is there a way to force-log me off of every single computer period? I don't mind if you have to ban me to do so. LordTenebros 20:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC)LordTenebros New Batman Game Hi NeonSpotlight, my name's Peter and I'm Wikia's Programming Manager. Your name was mentioned to me wtihin Wikia and I'm reaching out to you with a pretty cool opportunity. Warner Bros. Games is giving us an exclusive look at a new browser game. Would you be interested in playing it ? You could then write about your thoughts on the game. We're going to be promoting this opportunity heavily! Only catch is I need to know ASAP if you're interested. I can give you more details when I hear back from you on my talk page or email is peter@wikia-inc.com, thanks Peter 19:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Champion Development Hello Neon. I was wondering why you removed the images from the Karma and Malphite Development sections. 00:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Because they're just "materials," there's no reason to have them in that section. Every skin has the same kind of materials in the skins's respective .dds file. 00:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Emoticons ? 02:04, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I felt as though they were unnecessary and got in the way of normal chat. 02:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand the first 4 and the last 1, but the remaining five aren't a bit offensive when used? 04:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::In our chat, not really. If those terms are being used they're being used sarcastically or jokingly, and if they aren't the ones using them can just be punished for using it that way. I've come to realize that our chat doesn't need all that much censorship because people don't really abuse it. 03:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Lane vs Lanes Which one is more appropriate? Other things, like item and minion, are pages using the singular form. 02:22, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Go singular 07:30, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Spam Dear god hurry and stop him before he makes more http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.231.49.146 Dah' Blob 15:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC) 3D Model Opp Hey there Neon, I just wanted to remind an admin, and you are as good as any, about a link-share/feature opportunity. I posted in the forums about it but have yet to get a response. Do you think this is something the wiki would be interested in? - http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:3D_Model_View_Opportunity?t=20120627163248 Bestm Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC) *Great. I do have a button ready and links and all that if you're interested. I'm thinking it could live next to the name of each skin in the image viewer, much like the RP cost. If that's too unsightly, we could keep it as it is and simply change the links to lolking's better model viewer. Either way, I'd happily jump in and make the changes myself, but I would rather not step on anyone's toes or accidentally mess up the templates. If you're still ok with adding the button but want me to figure out implementation on my own, just let me know and I'm sure I can figure it out. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:43, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thumbnail Vellabros 21:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sry , may i ask you how to post pictures at thubmail size . Thanks ... Gunnar Giveaway Hi NeonSpotlight, My name’s Peter and I’m Wikia’s Programming Manager. We have an exciting promotional opportunity that we are making available to a few highly valued Wikia gaming communities - a giveaway of 3 pairs of digital eyewear glasses from Gunnar. We’d like to offer you and your fellow Admins the chance to run a sweepstakes/giveaway contest of your choosing here. I’m not sure how familiar you are with giveaway formats, but you are free to choose the format of your liking. The most common and simplest type of giveaway is to ask your users to enter the contest through either a Tweet or a Comment on the blog post on a related topic (i.e. “How long do you stare at your computer?”). Then you can select the winner(s) at random. Or (and we encourage this), you can get more creative and hands-on with it -- whatever you and your community will have the most fun with. We will supply you with the creative assets to run the giveaway and we’ll handle sending the prizing. The only stipulations we have for the contest is that it be US and UK only and include a brief description of the eyewear, which we will supply you with, to avoid any misinformation about the glasses. Let me know your thoughts as soon as you can please, as the contests will begin late July. Cheers, Peterhttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff 23:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Question thank you for fixing it. can you please tell me how i messed it up? Cheers for telling me Neon :) now ill remember for next time. i think that happend when i was making all the lowercase ' l 's into capitol L'. Reason why: I have OCD :/ MediaWiki:Common.js I wish you wouldn't shirk responsibility with Tech. Please revert MediaWiki:Common.js to 11:33, June 19, 2012‎. If you want experimenting with new function please do it somewhere else or under different css class. Thx. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :I am responsible for creating this mess of who to blame for what may or may not be working. I apologise for being impatient and I'll wait for just one person to carry out requests. --BryghtShadow 05:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Not sure where you got the idea that Neon was the one that told me to edit the js. Regardless, I will not let you judge my responsibility as an administrator, simply because I am not the best with MediaWiki coding. Admins have other jobs as well, editing MediaWiki is not the only thing that we do. 05:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Close tag for tabber missing Xin Zhao's page lacks a , which probably should be placed before the references (if both PBE and Live versions have ref tags). Most definitely before . Without closing, the champion navbox is hidden in PBE tab. I've fixed Evelynn's page (http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Evelynn_the_Widowmaker&diff=892001&oldid=891984). Not sure what other pages use tabber. --BryghtShadow 06:56, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat fubar'd. I am unable to use chat anymore, as whenever i try to load it, it never adds the people who are present in the box, nor do i see what messages they sent, or what i sent. What do? Rapacious (talk) 17:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I will cite sources when/if public sources become available. Please do not revert this factual edit. 03:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Gallery cropping Although I dislike the cropping of gallery slideshow because it crops out some very important details at the edges of the splash art, I have to Wikia Community and submitted a ticket to the staff. They replied me in a email that their technician will look into the bug and fix it. But as I say I have no love for the cropping attribute so I won't tell you to stop your bot. And yes, the blanked gallery is solely the result of MediaWiki software update to v1.19 and has nothing to do with the last codes added to commons.js. -- Inpursuit (talk) 11:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello NeonSpotlight, I have a few problems. First, I just found out I can't play the sound files on most character pages, a few months back I could do it, but now they're just showing up as Unknown extension tag "flashmp3" Second one, is SOMETIMES I cannot view the comment pages, or it says my IP is blocked by a mod for "trolling" or "spam", eventhough I didn't even do any of those things. Some answers would be helpful. SilentGatekeeper (talk) 01:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Issues with the Skin Gal changes Hey Neon. A short while ago, there were changes to the way the skin galleries were formatted to change the skin viewer to the one from LoL King. I've noticed a lot of the crop values have been removed from galleries but I noticed that the actual problem with the display images seems to be the template used in the text line for the skin prices. Instead of showing the RP icon, it's showing a thumbnail of the skin art and in some cases it's even pushing the text out of sight. As you can see, I re-added the crop value for Lee Sin's gallery but removed the RP icon template and it's working fine. Just wanted to give a heads up in case you guys were trying to figure out what was going on with that. --Sydeyc (talk) 01:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia staff replied me that the issue will be fixed soon so we shouldn't make any change at all. If the bug is painfully unbearable, just modify the template:RP and hide the icon image temporarily until the bug is fixed officially. But I don't really mind removing the crop=true due to the missing details of the left and right edges of the splash arts. -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thinking about it, removing the RP template is extremely easy but adding it back to every page isn't. I agree just nullifying the RP template until a fix is deployed. 03:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Base_champion_statistics Table sorting does not work when the table is maximized. Chain-Spammer Alert There's this guy going on character pages and spamming the comments section with a 'free RP' scam. Reilock already banned him yesterday, but he's still going at it, last spam comment he left was 3 hours ago on Irelia's page. Here is the scammer's IP address : http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/212.227.18.12 SilentGatekeeper (talk) 14:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Apparently my Forum:Link_spam topic got totally ignored and the other IP I mentioned in that forum post still spamming free ip comments. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Neon, can you just explain why I'm ignored? Is that Bureaucrat has no power to ban a vandal? -- Inpursuit (talk) 22:49, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::The forum is ignored because no one looks at the forum anymore. If you want attention on the subject you have to drop the link around on talk pages and on chat. 00:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Karthus page invaded by vandals Recently there's been a lot of vandalism on the Karthus page, hope you can IP ban the vandals and give the page a temporary semi-protect status. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Karthus_the_Deathsinger?diff=950872&oldid=950847 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Karthus_the_Deathsinger?diff=950749&oldid=950746 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Karthus_the_Deathsinger?diff=948898&oldid=948865 SilentGatekeeper (talk) 04:12, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Editor Position Hiaa Neon. I was trying to apply to become a rollback editor, but each time i tried to publish it, a spam filter appeared, preventing me going any further. Kitty tried to help me, but couldn't figure out what was wrong as well. It said it was probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename and along that came( Call #9 ). Any help would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. ! ClariS ! (talk) 06:07, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Comment Y/N? I agree with the comment section removed. However this opinion is not popular and perhaps it will end better if you just remove and announce it instead of asking for public opinions :D. As you know, people who comment there, are mostly the ones who use comments a lot. It is a biased vote to begin with. :) Melonscent (talk) 05:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of user images without notification Apparently, user wants them notified when their image gets removed: User:BryghtShadow/Chat_transcripts. I dunno what else to say --BryghtShadow 11:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I quite personally agree with Nystus. Deliberately ignoring the warning that takes up half the screen at upload page multiple times is no excuse. LionsLight (talk) 15:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC)